Letters to Santa Clause
by Tianimalz
Summary: Christmas letters to Santa, from the Titans [and possibly villians O.o]
1. From Beast Boy

**I do NOT own Teen Titans, **

**Santa Clause, OR wall mart...or anything else mentioned xD**

Okay, I so needed to post a main humor fic. All my serious stuff was getting a bit boring for me. I just started typing one morning and got this one paged start xD It's fun for me, so I hope y'all enjoy. HOPEFULLY I will get more "letters" out before Christmas x)**  
**

* * *

**Letters to Santa Clause.**

_From Beast Boy._

Okay Dude, lets get one thing straight:

IT IS HARD TO BE GOOD!

I mean really, couldn't you have maybe made the "get a present for Christmas" thing a LITTLE easier? I mean, omg. Do you have ANY idea how many pranks I passed up? I have passed up everything from putting mayo in Robin's hair gel, to putting fake dog poo in Cy's car. Honestly, I have been trying to be good (and if Robin trys to tell you that I am the one who put bright blue dye in his shampoo, HE IS LYYYIIINNGGG! mostly... okay so I thought the idea up... I have NO idea how it got in there... mostly.) I WILL admit to pranking Raven. I Tye-dyed her cloaks... but honestly, I think I got punished enough for that. I still have bruises. But I mean, I got a natural evil mind, you can't blame me for pulling a prank here or there... if anything should get a bonus for not being a Super Baddie or something. I even eat my veggies!... well I do. And the fact that I don't eat meat doesn't count against that, right?

So now that you know my suffering, can I just have a moped? PLEEEAAASSEE!!! I have been asking for one for like, EVER! I wont blame you if I don't get anything in my stocking- Silkie chewed a hole in it anyways, and the others wont let me put it up because they say it smells like my room. What-Ev.

But back to the subject. I asked for a moped last year, but I didn't get it. I would like to ask WHY?! I have been BEGGING you for one, IT IS JUST A MOPED! I PROMISE(scratches out) I'LL TRY NOT TO CRASH IT! JUST GIVE ME A CHANGE! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(I even forced myself to cry so this letter would have more dramatic effect with the little blotches. See how much I want a moped?)

And if your little elf's can't make one, you can probably get one at wall mart, or something. And now for a list of things I've done to be good this year just to show you that a moped would be a GREAT gift to reward my hard efforts.

1) saved people

2) Uh... defeated evil organizations.

3) Have been trying hard not to prank my friends.

4) uh... saved people?

5)- Oh ow... hand cramp... must... end this... now... owie...

Thats okay though, I was running out of things to put down.

-The Cute Green Dude who REALLY wants a moped for Christmas instead of coal this year-

_Garfield 'Beast Boy' Logan._

_PS: PLEASE, SANTA! PLEASE!_


	2. From Raven

Omg. wow. I never thought you guys would review like that.

SWEET-NESS!!!!!!

Y'all rock xD

* * *

_From Raven:_

I cannot believe I am actually taking time to write this. But I figure that it doesn't hurt (me at least) to give it a shot. The more I ask for this present, the more the chances I might get it... right? So here goes, short and sweet...

Kill Beast Boy. 

He actually had the nerve to dye my cloaks... do you have any idea how retarded I look with these stupid rainbow colors? VERY.

On second thought, don't kill him. Just... maybe torture him... somehow... or give me a book of ideas how too without killing him. All my books only contain torture with the side-effect of death. So they are of little use to me in this situation (if he does it again, that may change, but he has it coming, so don't hold that against me).

Back to point; for Christmas, I guess just something to get this dye out of my cloaks, or just new ones. Their hard to come by, without them being window curtains with some fancy sewing. I guess that will do... since I don't think the others would allow the torture, or the murder.

If you can't for some reason do that... then ear plugs. Cyborg and Beast Boy have been trying, yes I say trying, to sing. I've heard better notes from a dying cat. And Beast Boy wont stop singing that stupid Christmas Hippopotamus song and it is driving me nuts. Though out of all honesty- I can't bring myself to tell them that... so just earplugs. Please.

So thats it. ...

Uh, merry Christmas.. or whatever.

_-Raven._

* * *

Yeah yeah, it's short. But Raven's I figured would be. xD 

Okay, I plan on doing Robin and Cyborg next. Just to play out the mini-plot of this whole thing. But I need help- WHAT WOULD STARFIRE WANT FOR CHRISTMAS?! Please give ideas, I am like... so stuck on her (and Terra if I do decide to add her) that it ain't even funny.


	3. From Robin

_From Robin_

I think I might be a little old for this... but I saw the others writing one. It was hard not to notice with Beast Boy waving the letter in my face and telling me I had to make one, or else I wouldn't get anything. So of course that got Starfire all into it, and now she is telling me to write one, and that got Cy started and grr... 'Sides as long as they don't find out I am sinking to their childish level (no offense), I was like "hey why not?"

Sorry my hand writing was a little hard pressed on "Beast Boy's" name, arg, there it is again. I'm just really mad at him right now. He put BABY BLUE hair dye in my shampoo. Though he swears up and down he didn't do it, I really don't believe him. Who else would put dye in my hair? So I highly advise you to not get him anything this year-

Ah... that sounded childish... I think the other guys are wearing off on me. Really though, I know what he is asking for this year, DO NOT GRANT IT! Beast Boy plus Moped equals something crashed into. I just know he is going to try and drive it in the tower, and I don't want to clean up after him. So lets just avoid this.

Eh, anyways.

If it accounts for anything- I've been pretty good this year (Arg this is so childish... again, no offense.) Think about it, I mean seriously I have done everything from complimenting Raven's... 'pancakes' to saving the world more than once. I wont ask for anything big or huge or completely out of this world, just some black hair dye... so my hair can go back to normal. This blue is really... uh-... obvious and I hate it. Face it, it is really hard to look all serious and ready to kick bad guy butt when YOUR HAIR IS BABY BLUE!

Oh, and if I could put in a note. When Starfire sends her list in, just do your best trying to figure out what she means. She's new here, and isn't used to our terms of things quite yet. (on a second note, she has been like, super good all year. Well... she's Starfire, I doubt she is ever going to really do something bad...)

Yeah uh- I think thats it. Merry Christmas Saint Nick.

_Sign _

Dick-... on second thought...

_-Just, Robin._

* * *

Yes... okay... I know it isn't Christmas anymore. 

But I can't stand to just leave this fic un-tended. Hopefully you guys won't be too out of the holiday spirit to not like the fic anymore. Sorry about the long waits! These are actually kinda tricky to write, because you gotta get in their heads and their total dialog. xP Even so, I'm not that good at it.

Thanks for all the reviews, You guys are so cool x)


End file.
